Skyscraper Scamper
|Mini-boss = *Interceptor (dzień) *Titan (noc)|Boss = |Poprzedni = *Dragon Road *Arid Sands}} – szósty, lub siódmy, w grze Sonic Unleashed w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360. Położony jest w Empire City. Rozgrywa się w samym centrum miasta, pośród ogromnych drapaczy chmur. Opis Dzień Akt 1 Akt 1 rozpoczyna się na powietrznej autostradzie. Początkowo poziom koncentruje się głównie na bieganiu po tej drodze. Autostrada posiada w niektórych miejscach barierki, a w innych nie. Sonic musi uważać, aby nie wypaść z trasy. W tym celu trzeba wykorzystywać Drift. W mniejszym stopniu kładzie się nacisk na szyny. Poza autostradami gracz biega również po dachach wielkich drapaczy chmur. Na dachach znajdują się szyby, która można łatwo zniszczyć Sonic Boostem, albo Stompem. Należy jednak uważać aby nie zniszczyć szyby, która powstrzymuje gracza przed spadnięciem w przepaść. W połowie poziomu Sonic będzie biec przez most linowy. Zacznie go gonić Interceptor. Po ucieczce Sonic skręci w drugi most i zaczną go tu atakować Aero-Chasery.M ogą być zniszczone jeśli gracz staranuje pobliskie Egg Fightery podczas wykonywania Boostu. Egg Fighter uderzony w ten sposób zostanie odbity i zniszczy jednego Aero-Chasera. Na końcu mostu znajduje się spring, który odbije gracza do ostatniego etapu. Ta część koncentruje się głównie na jeździe po szynach, a także bieganiu po dachach. Na końcu gracz wyląduje na dachu budynku z obracającą się, złotą konstrukcją. Sonic musi zniszczyć wszystkich pobliskich przeciwników. Wtedy pojawi się pierścień mety, który będzie krążyć wokół dachu. Sonic musi go dotknąć aby zakończyć poziom. Akt 2 Akt 2 rozgrywa się wysoko w powietrzu, na bardzo małych dachach. Są one ze sobą połączone głównie wąskimi belkami. Gracz musi po nich ostrożnie przebiec, nierzadko wykonując Quick Step aby przeskoczyć na sąsiednią belkę. Meta znajduje się na ostatnim dachu. Noc Akt 1 W nocnym akcie gracz będzie musiał przemieszczać się pomiędzy dachami drapaczy chmur. Poziom kładzie duży nacisk na wspinaczkę. Gracz będzie musiał łapać się różnych słupów, drążków, uchwytów i krawędzi. Pojawia się też wiele wąskich belek, na których Sonic będzie zmuszony balansować aby nie spaść. Niektóre belki będą się zapadać. Czasami gracz będzie musiał niszczyć generatory na dachach, aby wyłączyć prąd uniemożliwiający złapanie się różnych poręczy. Niekiedy trzeba będzie aktywować inne mechanizmy. Na dachach Sonic musi z kolei pokonywać grupy przeciwników. W połowie, a potem na końcu poziomu, na gracza czeka mini-boss: Titan. Empire City and Adabat Adventure Pack DLC Dzień Akt 1-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 1. Zawiera więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. Akt 3 W akcie 3 gracz biegnie przez autostradę pełną przeciwników i wielu różnych przeszkód. Znajduje się tu dużo wybuchowych beczek, które można potrącić wykonując Sonic Boost. Inne przeszkody trzeba omijać, skacząc albo wykonując Quick Step. Sonic będzie mógł również zbierać różne bonusy albo dostawać się do miejsc pełnych pierścieni, jeśli we właściwym momencie wskoczy na rampę, spring, albo do pierścienia przyspieszającego. Od połowy poziomu gracza będą gonić Aero-Chasery, a po nich pojawi się Interceptor. Na końcu gracz znajdzie się na dachu z dużą liczbą przeciwników. Należy ich wszystkich pokonać. Wtedy pojawi się pierścień mety. Noc Akt 2 W akcie 2 gracz porusza się po dachach sąsiednich do tych z nocnego aktu 1. Sonic będzie musiał tu pokonywać przeciwników i mini-bossów: Titanów, aby przechodzić dalej. Poziom kładzie duży nacisk na balansowanie na krawędziach i belkach łączących dachy. Niektóre belki są naelektryzowane i gracz będzie musiał odczekać chwilę do czasu, do momentu wyłączenia prądu. Poza tym gracz będzie również musiał skakać po drążkach i głowach Dark Batów. Akt 3 W akcie 3 gracz będzie musiał przejść przez trzy różne dachy. Aby jednak odblokować dalszą drogę należy pokonać przeciwników, pilnujących generatorów elektryczności. Pozwoli to na wyłączenie elektrycznych blokad i drążków pod napięciem. Przy wspinaniu się po dachach większą rolę odgrywają teraz ruchome platformy. Na szczycie każdego z trzech dachów czeka grupa przeciwników na czele z Titanem. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki *W Skyscraper Scamper znajduje się dużo napisów, billboardów i drogowskazów z nazwami odnoszącymi się do popularnych miejsc i postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog ** S. Shadow Avenue - Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge Street - Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega Road - E-123 Omega ** Blaze Road - Blaze the Cat ** Silver Beach - Silver the Hedgehog ** Seaside Park - Seaside Hill ** Chao Garden - Chao Garden ** West Park - Westopolis/Westside Island ** Chao Beans - Chao ** Soleanna Hotel - Soleanna ** Pachacamac Parking - Pachacamac *Jest to pierwszy poziom w Sonic Unleashed, na którym jedna z sekwencji quick time event składa się z pięciu przycisków. *Speed Highway z Sonic Generations zapożyczył wiele elementów Skyscraper Scamper, takich jak autostrady czy znaki drogowe z imionami różnych postaci. *Skyscraper Scamper może być całkowicie pominięty, jeśli gracz zbierze wystarczająco dużo słonecznych medali aby wejść do Adabat. *Muzyka z drugiej zony Desert Ruins w grze Sonic Lost World przypomina muzykę z dziennego aktu Skyscraper Scamper. Kategoria:Tematyka miejska Kategoria:Tematyka mostu Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Unleashed